


Comfort

by SatisfiedImmoralist



Series: Mergana Fluff-Shots [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best boyfriend Merlin, F/M, Luckily Merlin is there, Morgana is tired of Office politics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, good boyfriend Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatisfiedImmoralist/pseuds/SatisfiedImmoralist
Summary: In which Merlin cheers up his girlfriend after a bad day at work and she appreciates it. A lot.





	Comfort

 

* * *

 

Morgana rushed inside her apartment, on the verge of tears. It was only when she strode in the bathroom inside bedroom she shared with Merlin that she let herself go. She hated herself for being so weak as to cry because of Uther bloody Pendragon and his fucking twat of a fiancé. She rushed out and plopped herself down the bed. Although she was perfectly capable of handling office politics it sometimes felt like she couldn't be allowed one bloody day of peace. Just .One.Day.

 

As if that pair wasn't unpleasant enough on its own, an old douchebag of a client – the hell kind of name is Kil Garruh anyway?!- refused to talk to her, called her an inept bitch when she tried to negotiate with him, and then Uther blew up on her for losing such an important client. As if that asshat had any intention of investing in the first place.

 

It didn't help that Catrina tried to fuel the fire with her passive aggressiveness and made him even madder. It didn't matter that his precious client was being completely unreasonable, that he refused to take her seriously for no conceivable reason. She'd been clutching her pencil really tight as she listened to them go on about maintaining the company's rep. She had wished she could stab them both in the eyeballs with it.

 

As she was recalling the day's events she felt the sound of light footsteps before the bed dipped and a familiar body pressed hers from behind. Merlin rested his head on one arm and used the other to caress hers gently. "What happened?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Right." There was a pause when he continued, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

 

Morgana wished she could do the whole keeping quiet about her troubles and brushing it off after a bit like Merlin did. She really wished she could. She'd say it was nothing and then brush it off and watch TV with him and just forget all about it. At least for the day.

 

But she wasn't like that. She agonized and obsessed over it until she found someone to spill her heart out to or some other outlet to release her frustration. All of which Merlin knew very well, which is why he asked.

 

So she told him about Mr. Garruh, Uther whilst he listened patiently and shook his head, seething. He wished he could say that he couldn't believe Uther would give her hell over this dick of a client but he couldn't. After all, being the co-worker and best friend of the son the man in question made Merlin well-aware of Uther's nature.

 

"Are you sure you still wanna work there?" Morgana was having more bad days at work than was normal, thanks to that asshole and his hostile work environment, and he was really beginning to get concerned about her. Thankfully, she still had some sane and supportive people at work, like her assistant and now friend Gwen, whom he'd met and was absolutely wonderful.

 

"Contract, remember?"

 

Merlin nodded in understanding. He leant over a bit to kiss her forehead and cheek before rushing out of the room.

 

He returned after five minutes, dragging her out of bed and on to the couch in the living room. He sat her down and turned on The Thick of it on Netflix, and they spent an hour and half chortling their way through Malcolm Tucker's colourful insults, picking the ones they thought suited Uther and Kil Garruh best. It turned out that Merlin had also ordered her favourite food and ice cream, which arrived half-way into their TV marathon.

 

Soon after eating she had grabbed a pillow to cuddly and rested her head on Merlin's lap while still watching the show. When the third episode finished and Merlin shut off the television it felt like the end of a dream. "C'mon love. Work tomorrow."

 

"Mmmmggghhhughhhh!" Morgana screamed into the pillow. "Fuck work. Fuck, fuck, fuck it and bloody fuck Uther!"

 

She jerked back up and picked up the tiny pot on the stool beside her and flashed it in front of Merlin's face. "Fuck him with this fucking cactus!"

 

Merlin burst out laughing at that and gingerly tried to extricate the cactus pot from her fingers and reached past her to set it back on the stool. "Please, spare Harry from Uther's butthole. What has the poor thing ever done to you?"

 

"Harry? Wasn't it Joey last week?"

 

"Yeah but then I thought it'd be more interesting. I can now say "You're a cactus, Harry." Merlin imitated.

 

Morgana snorted and pushed at his shoulder playfully, "That doesn't even rhyme, Dummy."

 

"Does too! Kind of. Whatever. It's close."

 

There was a moment of comfortable silence during which Morgana took a deep breath. All she wanted was to lean into Merlin's shoulder or settle herself into his lap once again and stay there for...well, forever, preferably. And never have to go back or see Uther and Aggravaine, or Catrina ever again. But work was work. Work was money. Money was sustenance. And she was no exception to the mundane cycle of adult existence. She forced herself to get up somehow and change for bed. Merlin followed and soon the couple was tucked under the sheets. Lying on her back, Morgana looked up at the ceiling and did something her father had taught her when she was little.

_Count your blessings._

 

She smiled at the thought. It reminded her of how he used to take her out for a treat, or to play in the park or even just act out a story at home every time she came back even slightly upset from school. It didn't matter how late it was or even how completely bone-tired he was. Despite growing up with a single parent she never felt like she was missing anything in life.

 

She turned to look at the man beside her, who was currently lying with his back to her. _That's how he makes me feel._ She mused.

 

Full. Complete. Happy. Merlin always did his best to make sure that she never went to bed upset. She felt her eyes burn with tears for a bit, but they were happy tears. She was so unbelievably grateful for finding someone who was so loving and dedicated to her well-being.

 

"Merlin." She called out softly.

 

"Hmm?" He replied with a slightly gravelly voice before turning over. The low light coming from the windows must have been enough to show her face because he frowned at the sight of her. "Morgana?" He shifted closer and placed his palm on her cheek. "What's wrong, love?"

 

Morgana covered his palm with hers and sniffed, trying to reign in her tears. But his gesture, the tone of his voice only served to build the pressure.

 

"Merlin, I..." She broke off for a bit. She sat up and covered her face with her hands in an attempt to calm herself.

 

Merlin sat up as well and with his gaze fixated upon her face, was starting to look significantly worried.

 

Morgana quickly shifted her body so she was facing him entirely. She looked into her eyes and they shone with a quiet determination and immense love for the man in front of her.

 

"This is probably not the most romantic or ideal setting, but... I love you." All worry left Merlin's face as he broke into a warm smile. "I love you so very much and you..." Morgana laughed slightly through her tears "You're so... so good to me and so caring and just...so perfect. I just..."

 

She broke off and covered her face with her palms again.

 

"God, this is not coming out right."

 

She removed her palms and composed herself.

 

"Merlin." Merlin also shifted so he was completely facing her now, "Marry me." His eyes widened almost comically at that, but Morgana continued, "Every day, every moment spent with you is unbelievably precious and something I'll always be grateful for. You make me happier than I ever imagined I could be. And I just..." She broke off once again, something Merlin took advantage of to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. The broke off after a good few minutes when Merlin realised he'd started crying as well.

 

"Yes. Yes." Merlin said, nodding his head frantically. "A million times yes." He repeated while cupping her face and gently caressing it with his palms. His smile nearly split his entire face, which was glowing with happiness.

 

"I love you too, sweetheart. I was planning on proposing in a little while but this just..." He chuckled, this was so her. This impulsive, random, straightforward proposal was so fitting "You just blew my mind with this."

 

Morgana mirrored his reflection and laughed as well, "In a good way?"

 

"In the best way!"

 

The newly engaged couple fell asleep shortly afterwards, with Morgana spooning her to-be husband (or trying to – as much as she could spoon a man over 6" taller than her) and placing kisses on his shoulder blade. Merlin on the other hand, kissed the hand that was wrapped around his middle before drifting off, indeed feeling like the happiest man on earth.

* * *

 

 


End file.
